Evil project
by Shina XX
Summary: [AU] Un proyecto iniciado con un fin de solucionar problemas y estancar asuntos. Tal vez una idea que jamas se debió proponer y una propuesta que jamas se tuvo que aceptar.


Jjkdnfhdsbf no sé ingles :c

Me presento con una nueva historia que salió de haaaaace mucho tiempo pero nunca terminé. La inspiración me llega a ratos y a veces no se expresarlo con palabras, lo que sea. Aquí lo que salio de un videojuego, si saben cual es no lo digan, es una historia diferente.

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto, según la Wikipedia.

**Advertencia:** Muerte de personajes/Violación/Lenguaje vulgar/Lemmon/AU.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Una sala de juntas. Una mesa rodeada de personas, de aspecto importante. Cada uno de ellos con importantes archivos sobre sus manos. Las miradas se cruzan. Ellos esperan a la organizadora de aquella reunión, quien aparece abriendo la puerta y entrando lentamente, hasta llegar a la gran mesa.<p>

Los observa a todos con sus hermosos ojos ámbar e inspecciona el ambiente del lugar. Seriedad. Coloca sus manos en la mesa, preparándose para hablar.

— Ustedes saben la razón de esta reunión a la que los he convocado. Este proyecto que estamos por iniciar, _no tiene vuelta atrás_ —recalcó ella, cada una de las últimas palabras —De esta compañía que nosotros administramos, muchas personas dependen. Es por eso que ha habido reclamos sobre aquel antiguo psiquiátrico, abandonada desde veinte años atrás, que permanece intacto desde su fundación, hace ya noventa años.

Los presentes asienten automáticamente. Comprenden cada oración dicha por Tsunade Senju. La presidente que heredo aquel puesto de su difunto abuelo, Hashirama Senju.

— Muchas personas, ya sean visitantes o ciudadanos de Konoha, han dicho a ver visto personas dentro del lugar. ¿Fantasmas? ¿Espíritus? Eso creí yo, pero ellos me han asegurado que no. Dicen que son personas de carne y hueso, y que claramente no son vagabundos o adolescentes. Son pacientes.

— ¿Pacientes? —repitió incrédulo un hombre llamado Asuma —Pero se "supone" que ese lugar fue…

— …Evacuado antes de ser abandonado —completó ella —Eso dicen los diarios, revistas, hasta en Internet, ¿pero cómo estamos seguros de que aquello paso? Todo muy lindo, todo muy lindo… pero no hubo ciudadanos presentes, solo las supuestas personas que se los llevaron.

— Sacando la conclusión, de que usted cree que realmente no hubo tal evacuación —dijo Kakashi, sacando los pensamientos de aquella mujer, quien no se sorprendió al escucharlo. Era persuasivo.

— Exactamente —afirmó la rubia —Es por eso, damas y caballeros, que he iniciado con este proyecto. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que está sucediendo en aquel lugar, quienes lo hacen y cuál es su razón. —explicó profesionalmente —A pesar de eso, no seremos nosotros quienes lo integremos.

— ¿No? —inquirió sorprendida una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Tal vez no llego a estarlo durante mucho tiempo, ya que en cuanto comprendió cerró sus ojos asintiendo. — Ya veo...

— Sí. Prácticamente no estamos, ni están, capacitados a tal tarea.

— A lo que llevará a otros hacia ese camino, ¿no es cierto? —cuestionó serio Gai. Se sentía decepcionado al entender tales intenciones. — Eso es una verdadera crueldad. Es de cobardes.

Los presentes simplemente callaron, sólo para escuchar las razones de Tsunade, y es que ellos pensaban igual o tal vez lo contrario que Gai. Por eso preferían oír antes de hablar y dar por estancado el asunto.

— Sé que suena cruel pero entiéndelo, nosotros no podemos hacerlo. —dijo mirándolo severamente. Por otro parte él sólo suspiro y asintió. — Es por eso que ustedes deberán buscar a las personas indicadas para este trabajo. Así que, esta sera su tarea. Buscaran a las mejores personas que consideren expertas; en el espionaje, en el combate, habilidades analíticas y el dominar armas con facilidad. ¿Entendido?

— Si, señora.

— Que comience el proyecto.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?<p>

¿Continuación o ahí te quedas con la historia? Cualquier opinión por favor a los review.

_"Cuando dejas un review un autor sonríe, o te manda a la mierda, depende de lo que escribas."_

Si nos volvemos a leer depende de ustedes.

¡Ja ne! -w-

_#Shina._


End file.
